Desconsiderado
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: Zoro es un hombre rudo, con poco tacto, Sanji reflexiona acerca de su relación, sobre lo desconsiderado que puede llegar a ser el espadachín con él, pero ¿Realmente es tan desconsiderado? ¿Realmente es solo un animal salvaje? A veces Sanji no puede ver las pequeñas acciones y a veces, tampoco puede ver lo mucho que esas pequeñas acciones pueden hacerlo feliz.


¡Hola a todos! Bueno, me picó el bichito de los fics y me salió este one-shot de mis queridos y gays piratas de One Piece xD

Sanji es de Zoro y Zoro es de Sanji, y los dos son de Oda, yo solo los uso para mis fantasías maricas :v

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi. Gay. Homo. Si no te gusta ver a este par jugando como los adultos, dándose amorss, entonces no sigas ¡Vuelve atrás! Porque esto no será suuuuuuper

* * *

Desde su posición podía sentir perfectamente el suave movimiento de las olas que mecían lentamente el Sunny, como una madre arrullando a su bebé. Incluso, el leve sonido del mar lamiendo la nave de madera, se le asemejaba a una canción. Sanji cerró los ojos y trató de enroscarse más con la colcha vieja que había traído Zoro al depósito del barco, sentía frío y debía admitir que estar tirado sobre la dura madera era más incómodo de lo que cualquiera podía pensar.

No entendía cómo el idiota del espadachín podía estar todo el día durmiendo sobre la cubierta como si su espalda estuviera acostumbrada a la fría y rígida madera. Era doloroso.

\- Estúpido marimo…

Sanji abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar apretar levemente los labios cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con el cuerpo que dormía plácidamente a su lado con uno de sus brazos estirados hacia él y apenas un pantalón mal cerrado que cubría su cuerpo ¿Acaso Roronoa Zoro no sabía sentir frío?

Gruñó para sí mismo antes de acurrucarse más junto a Zoro, posó nuevamente su cabeza sobre el brazo y cerró los ojos, otra vez. Seguía siendo incómodo, no importaba que el estúpido espadachín haya bajado una colcha para cubrirlo, no importaba que le tendiera su brazo como almohada y menos importaba que llevaran haciendo _eso_ desde hace bastante tiempo.

Siempre sería doloroso hacerlo sobre el maldito piso del depósito del Sunny.

 _Quizás podríamos subir a la habitación. Nami-san y el resto deben seguir en la isla…_

La idea de poder subir a su cama y dormir tranquilamente allí, se le antojó mucho. Podría hacerlo, solo debía sentarse, buscar su ropa y caminar hacia la habitación de hombres. Se daría una ducha antes para quitarse ese maldito olor a acero, sake y sudor; y luego dormiría plácidamente un par de horas antes del cambio de turno de vigía.

Pero no se movió.

Si lo hacía, Zoro también se despertaría, el espadachín se levantaría, tomaría las katanas que había dejado descansando cuidadosamente sobre la tela de su camisa para que no tocaran el suelo directamente, bostezaría, se perdería un rato buscando el camino hacia la cubierta y luego saldría a perderse en la isla.

Moverse significaba terminar con ese momento donde ambos podían dormir juntos, aunque sea por un momento. Normalmente no había tiempo de eso, siempre era solo el placer culposo que ambos se brindaban y luego cada uno volvía a sus obligaciones, un poco de sexo y nada más.

Un ronquido de Zoro obligó a Sanji a abrir nuevamente los ojos, se levantó levemente para ver el rostro del hombre de cabello verde, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona, Zoro estaba babeando como un mocoso. Volvió a recostarse y suspiró cansado, cuando decidiera por fin romper ese íntimo momento, su cuerpo estaría demasiado adolorido como para poder patear al marimo por su falta de consideración.

 _Podría bajar una colchoneta, sería más cómodo…_

 _O podría dejar de acostarme con él._

Apretó los puños ante el último pensamiento ¿Por qué seguía haciendo eso? La excusa de que era por necesidad perdía fuerza cuando sabía que estaban en una isla y si su cuerpo realmente solo necesitara algo de placer, encontrar alguna señorita que le brindara sus servicios sería muy fácil. Pero no lo hacía, no había pisado un prostíbulo desde hace mucho, se limitó a coquetear estúpidamente con cualquier dama, como siempre, sin llegar a algo.

Le atraían los cuerpos bellos de las mujeres, sus curvilíneas figuras, sus sonrisas hermosas y su dulzura propia de toda fémina. Entonces ¿Qué hacía acostado al lado de un cultivo de marimo? ¿Por qué dejaba que esas manos grandes y rasposas lo tomaran? ¿Por qué se dejaba someter? ¿Por qué el olor de ese hombre lo hacía perderse y no pensar con claridad? Sanji no estaba seguro de su respuesta, solo sabía que era humillante y patético recordar lo que hacía, lo que le gustaba sentir cuando Zoro estaba sobre él.

No, debía dejar de pensar. Todo era más fácil si dejaba de preguntarse cosas.

\- ¿Vas a seguir viéndome así?

Sanji sintió un sonrojo subir a sus mejillas, había estado mirando fijamente al bastardo, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que la potente voz lo había hecho separarse inmediatamente por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto, pedazo de basura?

\- Siempre estoy alerta, cocinero – Zoro quitó su brazo con brusquedad. Estiró sus fuertes brazos mientras bostezaba perezosamente.

El cocinero vio como los fuertes músculos de los brazos se tensaban ante los movimientos del hombre, era increíble lo bien trabajado que tenía todo su cuerpo donde cada cicatriz era la marca y prueba del valor como guerrero del espadachín. Sanji estaba seguro que él nunca podría tener los brazos así, y de cierta forma tampoco lo deseaba, las manos de Zoro eran un desastre. Grandes, torpes, callosas.

\- ¿Y bien? – Zoro gruñó - ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

\- Además de tu estúpida cicatriz y desagradable musgo, no. Nada, marimo.

Deseaba tener cerca su pantalón, así podría sacar un cigarro. Con ese pensamiento, Sanji se sentó, arrugó levemente la sien cuando un leve pinchazo de dolor recorrió su columna. Vaya, suponía que sentiría dolor al sentarse, pero también supuso que llegaría a acostumbrarse.

Pero al parecer aún no se acostumbraba.

 _Zoro es un maldito animal._

\- No entiendo cómo no sientes frío, bastardo. El depósito está helado…

\- Yo estoy bastante bien – Zoro lo interrumpió, abrió ambos ojos oscuros, solo Sanji había podido ver que debajo de esa cicatriz aún existía una cuenca ocular, habían muchas preguntas, pero nunca hizo ni una. El espadachín llevó sus brazos detrás de su nuca y volvió a bostezar – te traje una colcha ¿No es suficiente?

\- ¿Cómo va a ser suficiente? – Sanji no pudo evitar chillar - ¿Tienes idea de lo incómodo que es el piso? ¡Es doloroso! Mi espalda no…

No pudo terminar de quejarse, vio como Zoro rápidamente se sentó, lo tomó de la cintura y se volvió a tirar sobre la madera, con él encima. Todos los colores se subieron nuevamente a la cara de Sanji ¡Era demasiado vergonzoso! Trató de liberarse pero el fuerte agarre que el espadachín ejercía sobre él, solo le permitía alzar levemente la cabeza y no posarla de lleno sobre el fuerte pecho del otro hombre, allí donde esa enorme cicatriz lo cruzaba.

\- ¿Qué se supone…?

\- Cállate, cocinero, eres muy ruidoso. Quiero dormir un poco más.

\- ¡Entonces, suéltame! – Sanji trataba de quitarse las manos callosas de encima.

\- ¿No te estabas quejando del piso? Duerme sobre mí, no me molesta.

\- ¡A mí sí! Bastardo, este no era el punto – los nervios de Sanji se estaban crispando más, al igual que su sonrojo.

Zoro soltó su mano derecha del agarre con el que aprisionaba al cocinero, estiró su brazo hasta donde estaba la colcha tirada, la tomó con fuerza y con ella cubrió a ambos.

\- Solo duerme, bastardo. O por lo menos cierra la boca por un momento.

\- Tan desconsiderado – Sanji apretó los dientes ¿Cómo podía dormir así? – No eres cómodo, marimo, eres igual de duro.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡No es un maldito cumplido!

Sanji aprovechó que el hombre liberó su agarre y rodó sobre sí mismo hacia un lado, escuchó el gruñido de Zoro, pero lo ignoró, debía levantarse de una vez y buscar su ropa. No sabía qué hora era, esperaba que no hubiera amanecido del todo, su relevo sería Brook y él prometió llegar para el desayuno. Debía bañarse, cambiarse de ropa, preparar el desayuno…

La fuerte mano de Zoro interrumpió sus pensamientos, el espadachín había estirado su brazo nuevamente, pero esta vez, lo había sujetado de la cintura sin intención de volver a lanzarlo sobre él, simplemente sostuvo el contacto allí.

\- Marimo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de que venga Brook. Y tú ni siquiera deberías estar acá – Sanji quitó la mano del espadachín – Nami-san debe estar buscándote…

\- La usurera debe estar contando sus monedas, no le dará importancia.

El cocinero apretó los dientes nuevamente, sintió la sangre hervir al escuchar a Roronoa llamar así a la bella navegante ¿Acaso no podía ser caballero con ella? No, imposible, Zoro no sabía lo que era ser un caballero con una dama.

La idea de pasar la noche en un hotel y lejos del barco, había sido de Nami. Era una excelente medida después de saber que habían llegado a una pacífica isla que temía a los piratas, anclaron en la parte más lejana de la costa para evitar ser vistos, evadiendo el puerto principal, y decidieron que permanecerían en un hotel cercano hasta que el Log Pose estuviera listo para continuar el camino. El primero en quedarse de guardia en el barco fue Sanji, pero solo él. La aparición del espadachín fue imprevista, una consecuencia probable de su nulo sentido de orientación.

\- Te buscará, eres un maldito hombre cuya cara está en varios carteles de "Se busca", además tienes el mismo imán que Luffy para los problemas.

Finalmente, el cocinero se levantó y comenzó a recoger su ropa desperdigada por todo el depósito, gruñó cuando vio nuevamente como su camisa tenía botones arrancados, estaba hartándose de la poca consideración de Zoro, luego tendría que volver a coserlos. Siguió recogiendo sus prendas, soportando la atenta mirada del hombre espadachín que se había sentado de repente, la intensa mirada lo ponía nervioso, no por su desnudes, Zoro lo había visto desnudo demasiadas veces como para mostrarse tímido por algo tan ridículo, sino por la profundidad de sus ojos, se sentía como una presa bajo la atenta vigilancia de un depredador.

Cuando se sintió cansado de ser observado, alzó el rostro dispuesto a confrontarlo, pero notó que los ojos oscuros no lo veían precisamente al rostro, no. La mirada penetrante de Zoro estaba dirigida hacia su parte inferior, a sus piernas, específicamente, a los hilos de líquido blanquecino que caían lentamente por entre sus muslos.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda miras?! – Sanji no pudo evitar gritar antes de tapar su entrepierna con la ropa que traía entre sus manos.

\- Está escurriendo, es mi sem…

\- ¡Cállate! – el cocinero lo interrumpió, no podía permitir que terminara esa frase, sentía la cara roja como un tomate, su orgullo caer al suelo y no necesitaba que Zoro lo pisoteara más.

¡Por supuesto que sabía qué era lo que se escurría entre sus piernas! ¿Acaso lo creía idiota? ¡Lo sabía! Pero saberlo no significaba que debía de decirlo en voz alto, era vergonzoso, humillante, la prueba absoluta de su sometimiento ante Roronoa y sus bajas pasiones imposibles de controlar. Con gestos de ofuscación en mitad de su rostro hirviendo de vergüenza y movimientos torpes por el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, Sanji consiguió ponerse primero los pantalones, sin molestarse en buscar su ropa interior primero, necesitaba impedir que ese bastardo se siguiera burlando de él.

Zoro sonrió burlonamente mientras se ponía también de pie, parecía divertirle la escena donde el enojo del cocinero era el protagonista, caminó lentamente hacia donde tenía sus katanas cuidadosamente puestas, las tomó con suavidad junto a la camisa.

\- Iré a cubierta, voy a destilar algo de agua.

\- ¿Acaso tomarás un baño, bastardo? – Sanji enarcó una de sus curiosas cejas.

Zoro se bañaba cada vez que recordaba que debía hacerlo, una vez al mes probablemente, no era el más sucio de la banda, no, ese puesto le pertenecía a Luffy y a Usopp quienes debían ser obligados por Nami para tocar el agua, pero tampoco era la imagen de la limpieza como las señoritas del barco o él mismo.

\- No – Zoro volvió a bostezar – pero tú, sí.

Dicho eso el hombre de cabello verde comenzó a dar varios pasos en vano antes de encontrar el pasadizo hacia las escaleras, dejando solo a Sanji con una expresión de incredulidad ¿Zoro iba a destilar agua para él? ¿Para que Sanji se pudiera bañar?

Sanji apretó el resto de su ropa contra su pecho, no debía pensar mucho tampoco sobre ese gesto, solo era… solo era algo que Zoro podría hacer por cualquier nakama, después de todo, por encima de cualquier cosa, ellos eran nakamas ¿verdad?

El cocinero terminó de arreglar su ropa, encendió un cigarro y subió a la cubierta, no vio ni rastro del idiota con musgo en la cabeza, pensó que debía de estar perdido dentro del mismo barco, le restó importancia, debía hacer el desayuno, ya había amanecido y probablemente Brook, su huesudo nakama, estaría por llegar. Intercambiarían lugares y él sería libre para pasear por la isla y ver a todas las bellas señoritas isleñas. El solo pensarlo le hizo expulsar humo en forma de corazón.

Prepararía el desayuno también para Zoro, lo obligaría a tragárselo y luego lo mandaría volando de una patada hacia Nami para que se disculpara por desaparecer sin decir nada, cortó algunos vegetales, hizo pasar café, estuvo tan atento con su cocina que no sintió al hombre entrar, fue recién cuando escuchó el poco amable golpe que el espadachín siempre provocaba cuando dejaba sus katanas sobre la mesa, que se percató de él.

Hizo un mohín, pero no le pidió que las bajara. Sanji a veces podía permitirse que algunas reglas se rompieran. Le sirvió el desayuno, justo cuando pensaba servirse el propio, Zoro abrió su boca.

\- Ve a bañarte. No te gusta estar así.

\- A nadie le gusta apestar a sudor, acero y sake, marimo.

Zoro sonrió de lado.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta tu olor de mierda, ni las porquerías que usan Nami o Robin huelen así.

\- Entonces, deberías también bañarte…

\- Oh – Zoro amplió su sonrisa maliciosa - ¿Quieres que me bañe contigo?

\- No dije eso, Zoro – Sanji blanqueó los ojos, lo que menos necesitaba era eso. No ahora, por lo menos.

\- Tsk – el espadachín llevó un bocado del omelette de huevo y verduras a su boca, abrió levemente los ojos y comenzó a masticar con un ligero entusiasmo que podía pasar desapercibido para cualquiera, menos para Sanji.

Sanji no podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba ver a Zoro comiendo feliz la comida que él le preparaba.

\- Báñate. – Zoro tragó y antes de llevar otro bocado, alzó su rostro hacia el cocinero – hay suficiente agua.

El cocinero al final aceptó, dejó al espadachín desayunando y caminó rápido hacia el cuarto de baño, se ducharía rápido y volvería para lavar los platos antes de que Brook llegara. No pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos cuando vio la cantidad de agua que Zoro había destilado, era suficiente como para que se bañaran tres personas ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo? Sanji suspiró frustrado, usaría lo necesario y el resto sería para las damas del barco, ya inventaría una excusa para explicar su procedencia.

A pesar de que quería hacerlo rápido, al final se dejó llevar y terminó disfrutando del agua que Zoro había destilado para él, cada vez que se decía a sí mismo ello, no podía evitar sentir una calidez en su pecho y menos formar una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, quizás Zoro no era tan desconsiderado como pensaba.

Cuando terminó de bañarse y cambiarse por algo limpio, entró a la cocina aún con su cabello rubio húmedo, no encontró ningún plato sucio, solo vio a Zoro sentado tranquilamente en el comedor con una taza verde de café entre sus manos, el ojo oscuro sin la cicatriz lo vio y asintió.

 _El otro lo ha vuelto a cerrar. Algún día debería preguntarle por qué hace eso._

El espadachín había lavado los trastes y parecía estar esperándolo.

\- Tu cabello se ve más claro, también tus ridículas cejas.

Sanji sintió una vena latir en su sien ¿Qué mierda significaba esa frase?

\- El tuyo sigue igual de verde, estúpido gorila.

Zoro pareció sonreír en medio de su último sorbo de café, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se limpió la boca con el dorso de su muñeca, Sanji blanqueó los ojos, los modales de sus nakamas eran terribles.

\- Buscaré a Luffy.

Dicho eso, el espadachín tomó sus katanas, las acomodó en su haramaki y comenzó a dar fuertes pasos hacia la salida. El muchacho rubio escuchaba los pasos de las botas negras del Roronoa, por un momento quiso decir algo, quizás un agradecimiento por el agua o por lavar los platos, pero ¿Eso estaría bien?

\- No te pierdas.

Sonrió levemente al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Zoro, el hombre con las katanas alzó una de sus manos antes de desaparecer. Sanji estaba seguro que se demoraría un poco antes de lograr salir del barco y probablemente tampoco llegara a dar con Luffy, no hasta el anochecer, pero estaba bien, para ese entonces ya sería el turno del Roronoa para cuidar el barco y eso evitaría que se metiera en problemas donde su capitán era siempre el causante de que fueran perseguidos por todos tipo de personas.

Apretó la taza, aún había un poco de café, entrecerró los ojos, la próxima vez lo obligaría a tomarse hasta la última gota. Dejó nuevamente la taza sobre la mesa y se sentó, recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa y suspiró cansado, estar con Zoro era cansado, física y mentalmente. Debía evitar pensar mucho porque eso lo llevaba a sentimientos que no podía ni quería aceptar. Sentimientos fuertes que lo confundían y ahogaban.

Lo que hacían no estaba bien…

\- ¡Sanji-san! Yohohohoho ~

Sanji dio un saltito al escuchar la conocida risa del músico del barco. El hombre que era puros huesos entraba tranquilamente a la cocina, el cocinero sintió un leve nerviosismo ¿Habría visto a Zoro?

\- Brook…

\- ¿Interrumpo, Sanji –san? Parece que tuviste una mala noche. Pero es obvio, eras quien vigilaba el barco – el músico se sentó y cruzó sus largas piernas – quizás algo de música te haga sentir mejor.

\- Prefiero el silencio, Brook. Traeré tu desayuno y me largaré a ver a mis queridas Nami-san y Robin-chan. El barco sin su presencia es deprimente.

Le sirvió lo mismo que le preparó a Zoro, se sentó a su lado y comió lentamente escuchando a Brook resumirle lo cómodo que era el hotel a pesar de que fuera barato, cómo Luffy terminó durmiendo con Usopp en el suelo noqueados después de sacar de sus cabales a la navegante y cómo Chopper compartió cama con las dos damas, por su miedo a los truenos.

Sanji ni siquiera había notado que en la noche anterior había ocurrido una tormenta. Un sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas, era un idiota por pensar ello.

\- Y Zoro-san nunca llegó a dormir. Nami-san dice que debe seguir tratando de encontrar el hotel yohoho – Brook tomó un sorbo de leche – Luffy-san esperaba ansioso a que amaneciera para tener una excusa y salir a buscarlo.

\- Quizás no lo encuentre, el marimo es experto en perderse – el cocinero llevó un bocado a sus labios, trató de restarle importancia al tema – no deberían preocuparse…

Se detuvo cuando notó el silencio y cómo el rostro inexpresivo de Brook estaba confrontándolo, las cuencas vacías donde antes debían estar los ojos estaban fijos en la otra taza que descansaba olvidada en la mesa. Sanji sintió que casi se atragantaba por ello ¿Cómo lo olvidó?

\- Debes comer rápido o te obligaré a lavar los platos – dijo rápidamente mientras llevaba una de sus delgadas manos a la taza verde y daba un largo sorbo de todo el café que Zoro había sobrado.

Hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no escupirlo ni hacer una mueca, lo tragó a pesar de lo amargo que estaba ¿Acaso Zoro no había puesto agua ni azúcar? ¿Acaso era pura esencia de café? Sabía que el espadachín odiaba lo dulce, pero eso era ridículo.

Dejó la taza nuevamente en la mesa, se sentía pálido. Estúpido marimo.

\- Yohohoho – Brook solo rio con su enigmática sonrisa antes de volver a comer con la misma tranquilidad de hace momentos.

Sanji buscó la otra taza, la que se había servido cuando llevó su plato de desayuno y tomó con rapidez su suave y cálido café perfectamente preparado, eso debería ayudar a quitar el mal sabor de boca.

\- ¿Estaba muy amargo el café, Sanji-san?

\- E-estaba frío.

El cocinero se levantó y tomó los trastes para lavarlos, estaba nervioso, era un idiota por haber dejado la taza allí. Aunque no tanto como el desconsiderado de Roronoa Zoro que no se había molestado en terminarla antes y menos en lavarla con el resto de vajilla.

\- Creo que Zoro-san no estaba tan perdido ¿Verdad Sanji-san?

Quizás Zoro no era el único desconsiderado y él también lo era por haber permitido que todos sus nakamas se preocuparan por un ridículo cultivo de marimo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Me hacen feliz ^^

 _Kyo_


End file.
